Sing it for the Death, Sing it for the Blood
by not without incident
Summary: AU-Crack. Glee Club has a new director. President Snow. With Sue as Head Gamemaker, the Glee Clubbers must battle it out for a solo in the regionals.
1. Where's Schue?

_A/N: Pure crack. Made for a challenge, I asked  
__people to give me two fandoms/characters for a  
__crossover._

**Part 1: Where's Schue?**

Another year at McKinley High meant another year for the Glee Club to win approval from everyone in the school. It had always been their mission to finally have some respect and not have to worry about being slushied while walking to fifth period Science.

"I haven't heard from Mr Schue all summer," said Rachel as she walked down the hall with Mercedes and Tina and tow. "Which is weird, I mean, normally he'd at least respond to one of my phone calls or emails, I just have so many ideas you guys. This year is going to be fantastic. I have so many great song ideas and—"

"Rachel," Mercedes cut in, "We get it. Try saving some of your breath for practice, all right?"

Tina stifled a laugh and Rachel sniffed, acting as though Mercedes' words did not affect her. They would all be blown away by her ideas later, and then she would be showered with praise.

"It's kind of weird that you'd want to keep up with Schue during the break anyway, Rachel. I mean, he's probably got things to do, and I'd imagine you…" Tina trailed off midsentence. What did Rachel do in her spare time? It was a scary thought. Besides, it's not like she'd reached out to Rachel in the summer. Tina spent most of her time with Mike if she could. She hadn't seen Rachel till lunch today.

Finally, the trio got to the practice room. Sam, Brittana and Quinn were already inside, talking and laughing on the chairs.

"Hello ladies. Sam." Rachel was all smiles as usual. And she didn't even mind when she was met with less than enthusiastic responses from the other four.

"Hi Rachel. Did you have a good summer?" asked Brittany. She was practically sitting on top of Santana and the two were holding hands. "Because…we did." She glanced at Santana and the two exchanged a secret look.

"I had the most amazing summer, thank you." Rachel went on, unperturbed. "You see I have a ton of new ideas for Glee Club this year. We're sure to win."

"Yeah, yeah, take a seat." Quinn smiled though, as Rachel and the others came to join them. Regardless of how annoying some of the other New Directioners were, they were still at the end of the day friends, somewhat.

Soon after, more of the boys came in. Puck had his guitar and was strumming some original song to which Artie was doing a sick beatbox. Mike and Finn followed closely behind. Mike was dancing as he walked and Finn was sort of bobbing his head.

They soon took their places in the room, and Rachel kept glancing at her watch. No one else seemed to notice that their director was not here yet, not to mention Kurt. Without a word, Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the room then she cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

Puck's guitar petered out to nothing and soon Rachel had the attention of the club.

"Have any of you seen Mr Schue today? It's not like him to be late on the first day…"

There were a few shrugs, but Rachel had risen a good point. Where was Schue? Well, they wouldn't have to wait for much longer. Just then, the door to the choir room opened up and in came Kurt. He wore a very strange expression on his face as he power-walked towards a seat. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Kurt? Have you seen-?" Rachel stopped talking when she noticed everyone's attention had diverted to something behind her. She turned quickly and saw Sue Sylvester standing at the entrance with a snowy haired old man in a nice suit.

Although he smiled, there was definitely something foreboding about his presence and as he stepped closer towards Rachel, she could faintly detect the scent of blood and roses.


	2. President Snow's Glee Club

_A/N: Admittedly, there will be a lot of mistakes.  
__This story is not meant to be canon or taken  
__seriously. I haven't watched Glee in months,  
__so don't tell me 'omg that's not when the  
__regionals are held', or w/e. Because President  
__Snow is not supposed to exist in America either._

**Part 2: President Snow's Glee Club**

"Listen up, lab rats." Sue took her place at the front of the room shooing Rachel back to her seat. "I'm sure some of you have come to realize that your precious Mr Schuester has not yet made his way back to school this year. I for one would be relieved, if it wasn't for the cause of his absence being… well, death." Sue paused for effect as the Glee members took time to let this horrible news sink in. After it seemed that they were sufficiently emotionally broadsided with the news, she went on. "A tragic loss for McKinley, I'm sure, but I do have a rare gem of good news for you misfits. Mr Snow here, has generously offered to step in and coach the Glee club. He has extensive experience with managing chaos and bringing a little hope to the … underdogs. You all should feel very special that he's agreed to step in, otherwise the club would have to shut down as there were no other takers." Sue looked towards the old man.

He smiled and bowed his head graciously at her introduction. "Why thank you Sue, it is my honour to be here. It will be refreshing to start on a new challenge here at McKinley. I believe that all people really want is to see a good show and with my skills I intend to give America that."

"And I for one cannot wait." Before leaving the choir room, Sue gave the old man a wink, and then there were thirteen.

At first no one knew what to say. Schuester's death was such a surprise to all of them. Now they knew why Kurt had been so weird coming into the room.

Holding back a dramatic set of tears, Rachel stood up once more. She clutched her hands tightly in front of her and looked Mr Snow directly into his cold, glistening eyes. "Mr Snow, although we all grew to love Mr Schuester like a father figure, or perhaps, older brother… or just that crazy weird uncle with the bad dance moves, I believe I can speak for all of us when I say thank you for taking us under your wing and not letting the Glee Club die."

There were a few nods, even if certain people in the Glee Club did not want Rachel speaking for them. Right now was not the time to argue with her, and specially not in front of their strange new club director.

The man, Snow, seemed hardly touched when he spoke next. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Thank you, erm…"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"I see…"

"You may have heard of me, from last year's—"

"Please, Ms Berry. Thank you, that is enough. Take your seat now, if you don't mind."

Although the man was smiling, the smile did not reach his eyes. Affronted, Rachel sat back down and crossed her arms. How rude was this guy?

Snow cleared his throat once more and laced his fingers together as he began to address the twelve forlorn teen. "I'm sure this is all a shock for you. I've heard about how close you were with your past director, however, let us not let that tragedy get in the way of our future success! You want to be winners, don't you?"

There were a few scattered nods, but most of all shocked expressions by how blunt and cold this man was being.

"The only way you are to win this year's regionals is to put on a good show. You have to give the audience something they will never forget. Give them a reason to care about you. Right now, you're nothing special. Who's going to care about a bunch of kids from Lima?"

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak but Kurt placed his hand on hers and shook his head.

"You want to be remembered as warriors, champions. Survivors. Don't you?" went on Snow.

There was a pause, before Puck said, "Hell yeah."

"Well, then I have just the plan." Reaching into his blazer pocket, he seemed to pull from nowhere a small stack of narrow papers. "These are permission slips. I need you to get them signed from your parents or guardians right away so that we may undertake our training." He smiled as he passed them around the group, although, it was not an altogether friendly smile.

"This says we're going on a field trip!" said Artie. A hint of a smile was on his face.

Snow nodded. "Yes."

"It's the first week of classes," said Mercedes.

"Who cares? Field trips are fun, guys…" Brittany was all smiles.

"Do not worry about the timeframe of the event," assured Snow. "I have taken care of everything. And all that matters now, and that should be on the forefront of your minds is putting on an excellent show for America."

Rachel nodded. Snow may have been a bit creepy, but he at least seemed dedicated to the group. "You guys, Schue would want us to do our best."

"And you shall," said Snow.

After a few more minor instructions were given out, Snow dismissed the Glee Club. He stood in the doorway, the same not-quite-friendly smile on his face as the students passed.

"Did anyone else smells roses?" asked Finn when they were halfway down the hall.

"Yeah, I think it was coming from the Snow guy," said Puck.

"The Snowman," said Sam.

They all laughed, but it wouldn't be much longer that they'd soon have nothing to laugh about.


	3. The Lies I Weave

_A/N: Boo, no reviews. _

**Part 3: The Lies I Weave**

There was much talk in the school of the new club director, Mr Snow. Of course, everyone had their own theories on the man's backstory. Most thought he was a pedophile – sex offender for sure, while others figured he was way too old to be teaching in the first place.

Not everyone in New Direction was convinced of Snow's abilities to lead them to victory. Although he seemed thoroughly convinced that what he had in store for them would win the attention of America, he had not yet given them any sign of his own particular musical abilities.

It was day three of Snow's takeover when Rachel worked up the nerve to ask him. "Mr Snow!" she said, putting on her best smile although it was apparent in the few days he'd gotten to know the Glee club that Rachel was definitely among his least favourite.

"Yes Rachel." He'd been sitting at the front of the room going over a file folder, while the other students trailed into the room.

"It occurred to me that it might be nice if you sang us a song today, if you don't mind." She leaned in to him and added in a lower voice. "Some of the other members aren't fully bought on your ability to lead the Glee Club. Mr Schue often had a song prepared to share with us."

"Is that so?" Snow's expression hardly changed.

Rachel backed away. The odour emanating from the man's presence was almost too much to bare.

"Go sit down." He waved her off and once the last person had entered the room Snow got up and shut the door then walked back to the center of the room where he now stood, fingers folded and smile plastered on his face. "Good afternoon, New Direction. I hope you all are well today."

There were a few nods and others shrugged.

Snow went on. "Firstly, I'd like to address the subject that there are still a few permission slips outstanding. I need them in by Friday, or else…" The old man paused and let his eyes travel over each teenager in the room, particularly lingering on those that had not yet turned in the required signature. "There will be consequences. But, let us not linger on unpleasantries. Rachel has requested I perform a number for you all, to allay any doubt that I might have what it takes to fulfill my promise to you."

All eyes shifted to Rachel. She bowed her head and stayed silent.

Snow signalled to Brad at the piano. As the first few keys played, the New Directioners glanced around at each other with curious faces, wondering what the man was going to sing. They figured it'd be something old, like him, a classic.

"I know this song," whispered Tina. She furrowed her brow trying hard to place the tune. It was at the tip of her tongue, and then Snow began singing. Tina suddenly looked horrified, as did a few of the other members.

_"I am an arms' dealer fitting you with weapons in the form of words. And don't really care which side wins as long as the room keeps singing. That's just the business I'm in, yeah…"_ Snow stepped around the center of the room like a trained Broadway performer. While singing, it seemed a complete change had come over him. He was light on his feet, far more limber than anyone might have expected at first glance.

After the initial shock of seeing this old man singing Fall Out Boy, a few of the teens began bobbing their heads.

_"This ain't a scene it's a goddamned arms' race!" _sang Snow. He did a little twist with his hips as he continued to repeat the line again, and on the third time another voice joined in. It was Tina.

"I can't help myself," she said when a few of the others turned to look at her. "F.O.B. used to be my boys…"

_"I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress…"_ Snow's voice lingered in the air as the piano trickled off to the pause in the song. In that brief moment, he made eye contact with Tina and gave her an inviting smile, more friendly than anyone had seen him before – and creepy perhaps, if the whole thing weren't so bizarre in the first place. Snow held out his arm for Tina and gestured her towards the empty space in the middle of the room.

In the spur of the moment, Tina jumped up and joined him in on the chorus.

_"I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate! Oh so intricate!"_

The mood in the room was definitely loosening up. Soon Santana and Artie and Brittany joined in and Mike started dancing. Sam had his guitar and started to play along as well. And then everyone was immersed in the music, except for Rachel and Kurt. Kurt sat stiff with his arms crossed and Rachel's demeanour wasn't far off from that.

When the song ended, the majority of the group laughed and found their way back to their seats.

"That was weird, man, but in a sick way," said Puck.

"I like to think the old man's got some moves," said Snow.

There was more laughter then Mercedes said, "Well, you definitely _are_ different than Mr Schue, but maybe that's what this club needs, a little change." She shrugged.

The room broke out into similar comments, the positive vibe was throbbing now except for the dark cloud over Rachel's head. And Kurt was still a statue.

"This is the perfect time for me to make my next announcement," said Snow.

Everyone hushed.

"Most of you have turned in your permission slips, although it will be mandatory for you to attend this event if you would like to keep your place in the club." He paused, letting this news sink in. There were a few skeptical faces, but then he went on. "You will be attending a special training facility in the Capitol."

"I always wanted to go to DC!" said Finn with a smile on his face.

Snow chuckled. "It will be the optimum time for you all to excel vocally. Winning the regionals, and then later on the nationals will be within your grasp if you put your best into this training exercise."

"What exactly are we doing at this facility?" asked Mercedes.

"I didn't know the capitol had things like that," said Artie.

Snow fixed his gaze on the group. He folded his fingers once more. "You will participate in a sing off, so to speak. A singing battle, where losers shall be… eliminated and the winner will receive a spotlight in the Glee club."

A sharp gasp came from Rachel's end of the room.

"Rachel, did you have something you needed to say?" asked Snow.

After closing her mouth, opening it then closing it again, Rachel finally got the words out. "It's just that Mr Schue, he—"

"Oh stop, Rachel," said Quinn. "You're just upset that because Mr Schuester isn't here you won't get all the solos anymore." She turned to Snow. "I like this idea." She had it in her mind to win. Quinn didn't like to lose and she wanted Rachel to go down.

"I like your spirit Ms Fabray. Anyhow, that is all that needed to be said today. Your training will start once we reach the Capitol. Friday, ladies and gentlemen. I need those slips." Then Snow dismissed the group.

Rachel was first to leave the room with Kurt quickly following behind. She was hurt that after everything they'd been through together, Quinn would just turn on her but what should she have expected? Rachel just had a bad feeling about the man.

She'd just reached the end of the hall when Kurt caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and said, "Rachel, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Snow."


End file.
